


My faliure

by ForestOfRavens



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Nobody has a gender, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestOfRavens/pseuds/ForestOfRavens
Summary: Alilisar has finally found their prey.The hunt is finally over.It is finally time for revenge.
Kudos: 1





	My faliure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this website.

Alilisar had been tracking this creature, that tracking had led them here. They headed towards the inn, and secured a room. They pay and question if the innkeep had heard of their monster.

The innkeep had heard rumours but nothing concrete.

They asked the inn patrons mostly they gave tales of unsuccessful hunts. One had apparently seen this three-headed beast in the woods. The chimera was what Alilisar was hunting for.

They head up to their room, and before falling asleep, they reach into their bag and retrieve a photograph, it was worn, and unframed. It was a photograph of Alilisar’s younger siblings, when they were still alive and well.

Alilisar remembered the promise that they made to themselves, and went to bed.

~~~~~~

Their dreams are plagued by The Chimera, burning their hometown, the cries of

fear and pain, the smell of charred flesh and wood. The death of their childhood self. That day had killed that child. A beast of angry vengeance rose from those flames.

~~~~~~

They awake in a cold sweat, panting, desperately trying to forget their nightmare.

They dress, and go downstairs to prepare. They consume a meal of stale bread and

fish jerky. They had few supplies left, they would soon need to restock. They say their half-hearted goodbyes and head for the woods.

Upon heading into the woods, they look for disturbances. It is autumn, the air is chilly, the leaves are falling, there is visible trampled ground. The bark on many trees is singed.

After several hours, they hear the altering screeching, roaring, and bleating. They had found it. They finally found the creature that had been haunting their life for the past five years. A chimera, beat with three heads, head of a goat, a lion, and a dragon. They would finally have their vengeance.

The vengeance for dead friends and family for their siblings who were both barely a year old. That fateful day that happened. They were enjoying a nice meal with their siblings. When they were all finished, their parent came barging in, to warn them, their other parent assured their safety, that all would be well. It was not.

They all had hidden in the small basement of their household. This effort only delayed the inevitable. The beast had ripped the doors out, their parents buying them time to escape. They only managed to grab a photograph to remind them of this home. They tried to protect their siblings, the beast had torn them apart without mercy. They only narrowly managed to escape. They had failed to kill that thing, failed to save their siblings, little thing that only barely lived. They were the only one left, and as such, were the only one left to enact vengeance upon this terrible creature.

Now they were upon this beast. They couldn’t take it head on, they were rather scrawny for their kind, after all. So they would set a trap. They leave to find an open area, then set to digging, they had to do this for a while until it was the sufficient size for this massive creature. Upon the pits completion, they filled it with jagged poles the height of an average human. They made sure to cover it in such a way that the pit trap wouldn't work on small creatures.

Then they once again, searched for this creature. It wasn’t hard, for the beast had hardly moved! They got the being’s attention and it chased them through the woods.

They were more than fast enough to outrun this chimera.

The cover of the pit wouldn’t support their weight, so they had to leap across it. The beast, however didn’t realize why Allie had leapt, the monster fell into the trap and was impaled by the poles.

A rather cowardly win, but that did not matter to them, their siblings had finally been avenged. They retrieve the photo from their bag, toss it into the pit, then bury the monster. They then left the woods, their victory achieved.


End file.
